


Jungle Fever

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-"La Mano Negra" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #4 under the pen name Duval.

Stepping into the basement of the Silver Star, the first thing to reach Chance's ears was the sound of a soft, pain-filled grunt.  Quickly glancing around, he spotted Benny Ray sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and slightly irregular breaths puffing out of his lungs.  A second groan of pain quickly reached the pilot's ears.

Crossing the room, Chance moved behind the sofa, looking down at the man.  "Hey, you okay?"

"Bad headache," the sniper sighed.  His eyes closed more tightly, misery pinching deep lines into the corners of his mouth.  Sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa was a bottle of Excedrin, extra strength.

"Is it getting any better?" Chance asked, his soft voice reflecting his concern.

"No," Benny Ray sighed, sliding down lower and resting the back of his head against the padded material.  He groaned again.  "I've tried everything I can think of, and nothin' works."

"Even the Excedrin?"

"Yeah, and I've had four in less than an hour."

"It hasn't helped at all?"

"Not that I can tell."  Benny Ray reached up and gingerly rubbed at his temples.

"You better see the doctor tomorrow," Chance said, remembering how his heart had jumped when he'd seen the sniper slip and fall, hitting his head, while scaling a cliff in Colombia.

"No point.  Doc said I might have headaches for a while, but I wasn't expecting this."

"Do you want me to see if I can get a hold of him?" Chance asked, edging closer to the sofa.  Reaching out, he gently massaged the top of Benny Ray's shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he replied, then moaned softly.  "Christ, that feels good."

Chance continuing to knead at the tight muscles knotted across the sniper's student's shoulders.  "You sure?"

"Yeah," Benny Ray grumbled, then grunted softly.  "Maybe I need t' go get myself a massage.  That's better 'n the pills."

Chance shifted his ministrations, rubbing along Benny Ray's jaw line.  The man's skin was smooth, warm.

"Gawd," the sniper slurred.  "That's… nice."

"Shh," Chance scolded.  "You're supposed to be relaxing, not talking."

"Mmmm… 'm 'laxing"

The pilot continued working, pulling his fingers along Benny Ray's jaw line again, then rubbing past his ears to reach his temples.  He used his fingertips to press out slow circles.  When he heard the sniper's breathing stretch into long, deep breaths, he dragged his fingertips across the man's forehead.

"You're good," Benny Ray chuckled softly, his voice thick with pleasure and relief.

"Shh," Chance reminded, fingers moving into the sniper's hairline.

The silky softness of Benny Ray's overly short hair was a surprise, and Chance closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of it against his hands.  He breathed deeply, catching the scent of the soap the sniper used.  It was earthy, with just a hint of spice.  He smiled, feeling Benny Ray's muscles relax.  Keeping his eyes closed, he drew in another deep breath through his nose.  A new scent he recognized reached him.  Sexual arousal.

Chance's eyes blinked open, his eyebrows arched in surprise.  Looking down at Benny Ray, he sought visual corroboration and found it.  Under the shield of relaxed-fit jeans, the pilot could see his teammate's erection stir, jerking ever so slightly as waves of pleasure rolled from his scalp to his groin.

Chance's own mirroring arousal was immediate and demanding.  He briefly considered stepping away and heading for a cold shower, but he was frozen in place, trapped by his own desire even as he tried to deny it.

"Sit up a little," he ordered huskily.

Benny Ray jerked his butt left, then right to push himself up and the movement slammed a fist of molten desire straight into Chance's groin.

 _Stop it_ , the pilot scolded himself.  _Get a grip_ , he commanded even as his hands moved from the man's hair to the back of his neck.  As he rubbed and stroked, Benny Ray's head dipped forward, his chin almost resting on his chest as he sighed contentedly.

Chance's hands returned to the sniper's shoulders, finding the muscles there pliant.  He massaged over the sniper's collarbones, which were covered by the soft flannel shirt the man wore.  Leaning over, another wave of excitement pounded through the pilot's groin when he caught a second whiff of his friend's growing arousal.

 _No, now, I said stop it,_ Chance growled at himself, but he couldn't.  He watched in growing panic as his hands deftly attacked the first two buttons on Benny Ray's shirt, opening them and slipping his hands in to rub against the warm skin, covered by a generous cover of soft hair. 

Benny Ray's head lifted sluggishly, then let it drop back to rest against Chance's lower abdomen.  The pilot closed his eyes and drew in a long, deep breath to calm himself, but the heat from the crown of the sniper's head coiled through his guts and slid straight into his already straining erection.

But even as his attention was drawn to his own desire, Chance's hands continued to work over Benny Ray's chest.  Images flashed through the pilot's mind: Benny Ray climbing the side of the cliff, falling, striking his head… he, Benny Ray and C.J. chained together, waiting for an opportunity to escape…  Benny Ray leading them though the jungle as they fled the compound before it was blown sky high…  And, finally, the sniper collapsing just before they were picked up, scaring all of them more than they'd wanted to admit…  He shook his head, wondering how it was that the sniper had become so precious to all of them.

"Mmm," was the man's reply when Chance leaned forward farther so he could rub down along Benny Ray's ribs.

More images flashed through the pilot's mind, each of them more vivid that the last: Benny Ray coming up with a last minute plan in Haiti…  Leaping from a plane with an exuberant "e'ha!"…  Going in to stop another sniper in Cuba, and getting the drop on him…  Taking on another sniper who wanted him dead…  The exchange they'd pulled off while locked in cages on Grand Camore…  He opened his eyes, his body jerking when he realized that while he'd never found another man sexually attractive, he'd been covertly watching the sniper with that in mind ever since he'd met him.

"Oh, man," he moaned softly.

"What?" Benny Ray questioned, sitting up straight on the couch.

"N-Nothing," Chance assured him, pressing the sniper's shoulders back against the sofa. 

"But you–"

Chance's hands moved back into the short hair, massaging the sniper's scalp, something he knew would shut the man up.

"Damn," Benny Ray sighed heavily, his heels coming up off the floor, then dropping back with a soft thud.

 _I can't let this happen_ , Chance cautioned himself.  _I have to stop – now._ But he trembled slightly when he imagined lying with Benny Ray on a warm, sandy beach, the Southerner's his legs spread wide, his cock inviting…  Chance felt his knees weaken, but they held him on his feet.

"Chance?" the sniper asked.

"Huh?"

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, fine, sorry."  Chance grinned and blushed.  "I just got a little… distracted."  He swallowed hard, staring down again at the sniper's arousal.  He forced his hands to move, going back to work on Benny Ray's shoulders.  But as he kneaded the relaxed muscles, his mind wandered, conjuring up a fantasy he could be proud of…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_Chance looked to the right just in time to see Benny Ray disappear into thick, humidity-damp foliage, just like they'd seen in Colombia.  He lunged after the man._

_Bursting past the broad, green leaves, he stumbled to a hasty stop, finding them both standing on a white sand beach.  Nearby was a large blanket.  A bottle sat on one corner, the liquid lubricant catching the sun's rays and glistening brightly._

_Benny Ray stood next to the blanket, grinning.  He was also naked._

_Chance felt the blood rush to his face, turning his cheeks and ears red as he stared at Benny Ray's sexual arousal._

_"What?" the sniper asked, his hands going to his hips, then down to cup himself.  "You don't like what you see?"_

_"Oh, I like," Chance blurted, unable to look away from the sniper's weeping cock._

_Benny Ray looked down at the blanket.  "Looks comfortable."_

_"Yeah," the pilot agreed._

_Excited, curious blue eyes met Chance's, then Benny Ray grinned, his gaze drawn to the pilot's arousal.  "That looks painful, amigo.  Maybe I can help."_

_Benny Ray's words were like a siren's call, and Chance answered, striding forward and gathering the sniper into a tight embrace…_

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

 _Man, I've got to be crazy!_ Chance snapped silently, then shook his head.  That might be what he wanted to do, but–

But what harm was there in a little fantasy?

No one had to know…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_Before Benny Ray could speak, Chance's lips closed over his.  The sniper's eyes slid closed and a soft moan pushed past his surprise-tightened throat._

_The soft, almost pleading moan was like a wave of molten desire, spiraling from Chance's lower abdomen and crashing straight down his shaft, leaving him hard, leaking, and wanting.  He broke the kiss, saying, "I want you.  I need to–"_

_"Yeah, I know, amigo, me too."_

_The pilot reached for…_

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Uh, I think I'll make some coffee," Chance said, taking a quick step away from the sofa.  "You want some?" he asked, turning and retreating to the kitchen to make sure his own arousal remained hidden from the sniper.

"Coffee?" Benny Ray muttered.  He climbed hastily to his feet, but immediately regretted it.  He quickly sat back down.  Running a hand over his short hair, he sucked in a deep breath and waited for the waves of vertigo to pass.

"You okay?" Chance asked, damping down his desire.  He walked back and sat down on the sofa, but made sure there was plenty of space between them.

"Yeah, just stood up too fast; made me dizzy."

"Sorry," Chance said, shaking his head.  "Man, I feel like a damned idiot."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have tried to run like that, but I, uh…  Oh, hell…  I got turned on."  Chance looked up, meeting the other man's eyes.  There was no judgment in the blue depths, no revulsion, only concern and… inquisitiveness?

"Come again?" Benny Ray said.

"Don't I wish," the pilot muttered, then said, "Look, I don't know what it was…  It didn't mean anything."

"No?"

Chance looked away, his gaze fixing on the TV, where the news was running, the report a soft buzz.  "Hey, you know me," he said as lightly as he could.  "I'm a pleasure hound.  You were enjoying yourself so much, and… I let it get ahead of me, that's all.  Sorry."

"Hey, it don't bother me any," Benny Ray said.  "Had a helluva of a hard-on goin' myself.  What you were doing felt good.  Damned good."

"I'm not gay," Chance said, wanting the sniper to understand.

"Me either, but ya know, I've always thought attraction between people is a lot more complicated than just same-sex, opposite-sex."

Chance nodded.  "Yeah, you're probably right.  When I realized what was happening, it… surprised me.  I tried to stop it – the coffee thing."

The sniper blushed slightly.  "Hey, amigo, listen up: I'm not real uptight 'bout labels, if ya get my drift."

Chance's eyes rounded.  "You mean you're…?"

Benny Ray smiled indulgently.  "Like I said, I'm not gay, but I'm not a dyed-in-the-wool homophobe, either.  I'm… curious."

"You are?" the pilot asked, feeling his cock swell again.

The sniper shrugged.  "No harm in wonderin', right?  Don't mean anything's got t' happen."

Chance could hear the undertone of invitation in the man's voice.  Benny Ray was giving him a way to indulge his fantasy, or escape it while they both saved face.  He dipped his head and said softly, seductively, he hoped, "Yeah, you're right.  No harm in wondering what it might be like… I'm curious, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but, I've never want–  I've never thought–"

"Chance," Benny Ray interrupted, leaning closer to the man, "yes or no, does makin' love t' me turn ya on?"

He nodded.  "Yes."

Benny Ray flashed Chance an inviting, predatory smile.  "So just how curious are you?"

The pilot's eyes widened.  Benny Ray's candor could be disarming.  "Very damn curious, to tell you the truth.  You?"

The sniper's grin was downright devilish.  "Then I think we've got a mission to accomplish, amigo."

Chance felt a shiver snake down his spine, landing in his balls and making them tingle.  Was he really going to go through with this?  His resolve was cemented when Benny Ray unbuttoned his flannel shirt, then slipped it off his shoulders and tossed it onto the back of the couch.

"Your turn," he said.

Chance shook his head.  "Not here.  Let's go up to my room.  The bed's a whole lot more comfortable than the floor."

"Lead the way, amigo."

Chance stood and Benny Ray did as well.  The sniper grabbed his shirt and followed the pilot up the stairs.

In Chance's suite, the sniper hung his shirt on the back of the chair at the pilot's desk.

With trembling fingers, Chance undid the buttons on his own shirt and pulled it off.  Walking to the same chair, he draped the shirt over Benny Ray's.

The sniper grinned at him, then bent over, untied his shoes and kicked them off.  Chance did the same.

"I like this," Benny Ray said with a teasing grin.  "Kinda like playin' strip poker, but it goes a whole lot faster."

Chance couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up out of his chest.  He shook his head, then asked, "What next, Brother Ray?"

"Mmm," the sniper replied, thinking for a moment.  He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his thighs.  Stepping out of them, he tossed the denim on over the shirts.

Chance breath caught in his throat when he saw the growing bulge hidden behind white briefs.

"Uh, amigo?" Benny Ray said softly, trembling slightly when he realized what the pilot was staring at.

"Huh?"

"Your turn."

Chance's hands moved to the button above his fly.  He slowly freed it, then drew down the zipper.

Benny Ray's breath puffed his cheeks.  "Man," he sighed, shaking his head, "this is some kind of wild."

Chance stepped out of his pants and draped them over the sniper's.  He grinned slightly.  "Tell me about it.  We've got to be crazy."

Benny Ray nodded, then bent over to pull off his socks, Chance echoing his move even as he did it.  That done, both men straightened.

"Ready?" the pilot asked.

"As I'll ever be," Benny Ray replied.

They both hooked their thumbs under the band of their briefs and pulled them down over their rigid cocks.

Finally naked, the two men closed the distance between them.  Wordlessly, Benny Ray wrapped his arms around Chance's waist and drew him closer.  Without thinking, the pilot dipped his head, and the sniper teasingly ran his tongue along his lips.

Suddenly, Chance's legs felt rubbery and his belly quivered.  "What do you want?" he asked.

"Same thing you do, amigo," Benny Ray replied, running his hands up and down over the pilot's well-muscled back.

Chance leaned in, hungrily claiming Benny Ray's lips for a long, passionate kiss.

"Oh, man," the sniper breathed when they surfaced for air.  "You're pretty damned good at that."

For several minutes they stood, locked together in a second kiss, their bodies growing hot with need.  Then, his face flushed, Chance pulled Benny Ray down onto the bed.  With gentle hands he pushed the sniper over onto his back, then shifted to kneel between the man's legs.  Leaning forward, he twirled his tongue around one of Benny Ray's nipples, then the other.  He sucked on them until they were hard and red.

Benny Ray arched his head back and pushed his chest up to meet the sensual attack.  He groaned when Chance began to blaze a leisurely trail down his chest and belly, licking, nipping, and kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

"Damn, Chance," he moaned when the man's tongue flicked across the sniper's seeping cock head, then spiraled down toward the base.  "Be careful, I can't–"

There was a wild gleam in the pilot's eyes when he lifted his head for a second.  Benny Ray recognized the look, it was pure desire.  Chance returned to the hunt, burying his head between Benny Ray's thighs.

To give the prospecting tongue more territory to explore, Benny Ray rocked his hips forward and lifted his legs, draping them over Chance's shoulders.  The pilot responded, nuzzling the man's balls, then sucked them into his moist, hot mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Benny Ray grunted, his fingers digging into the colorful bedspread.  "Oh, man, I'm so close."

Chance shifted again, opening his mouth and slowly inching down Benny Ray's cock, swallowing as much of the sniper as he could.

Shivers of delight raced up and down Benny Ray's spine and his body trembled, but he fought to hold off the inevitable.

Chance inched lower, his hands squeezing his friend's thighs as he forced the throbbing cock as deeply into his mouth as he could.  His head bobbed up and down.

"Oh, man…  Yeah, that's it," Benny Ray moaned when Chance's mouth tightened on the head of his cock.

Chance pressed his tongue against the underside, marveling how it made the man jerk like a puppet on a string.

"I'm gonna come," the sniper groaned through gritted teeth.

Chance accepted the explosion like a hungry predator, gulping to ensure he didn't miss a single drop.  Sated, he dropped down next to Benny Ray, a satisfied grin on his face.

Benny Ray closed his eyes, letting the last waves of pleasure break gently over him and when he opened them again he found the pilot studying him.  "What?"

"Just wondering if the headache was any better."

"Headache?"  Benny Ray grinned.  "It's gone.  Long gone."

"Good."  Chance moved, covering the man's well-toned body with his own.  He probed the sniper's mouth with his tongue, then moved to his neck and throat.  "You want to–?  Uh, inside me?" he asked, straddling Benny Ray's thighs.

"Don't know," the sniper replied softly.  "Don't want t' hurt ya."

Chance leaned forward, kissing the man before he said, "Don't worry, I've done this a couple of times."

Benny Ray's eyes rounded.  "With men?"

"No," Chance admitted.  "A woman I dated.  She was into toys, and damned creative.  She–"

Benny Ray shook his head and held up a hand to stop the man.  "Way too much intel, amigo."

Chance reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of KY and a condom, which he unrolled along the sniper's reawakening shaft.  Any other comments were stopped dead when he began to rub some of the lubricant up and down the hardening cock.

Benny Ray groaned and closed his eyes, shivering in anticipation.  "You're sure 'bout this?" he asked as Chance shifted, positioning himself over the sniper's blue-veined lance.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure," Chance replied, slowly lowering himself until the tip of Benny Ray's cock pressed against his pleasure-relaxed sphincter.  He pushed, but the tip slipped away, glancing up the crack of his ass.

Benny Ray reached down and held himself while Chance tried again, this time embedding the crown in his hot hole.

"Ohmygawd," Benny Ray gasped his eyes popping open.  "You're so tight." 

Chance watched the rapt expression that crossed the sniper's face before his eyes closed again, a blissful expression settling on his face.

"Feels so good," the man sighed.

His hands braced against Benny Ray's chest, Chance began to lift and lower himself, working the pulsing cock in deeper each time.  He was thrilled by the emotions that spread across his friend's face with each movement.  "Like that?" he purred, pausing to tighten his muscles.

"Ahhh," Benny Ray groaned, his head rolling slightly from side to side as his hips began to buck gently, embedding himself deeper in the tight, hot passage.

Chance raised himself up until only the crown of Benny Ray's cock remained inside, then slowly slid back down until the sniper was completely buried inside of him.

Benny Ray's fingers dug into his teammate's cheeks and he arched his back, begging softly, "Don't stop… please, don't stop."

Chance chuckled softly, moving halfway up the burning shaft again before he contracted his muscles as tightly as he could.  Benny Ray moaned and bucked up, trying to push back inside.

Chance relaxed his muscles and slid down again, repeating the action a few times, picking up the pace as he did.

Benny Ray's eyes flew open.  "I can't hold back much longer," he warned.

Chance smiled, increasing the tempo again, his muscles clutching at the thickening shaft like a hand.  "Come on, Benny Ray," he encouraged, "give it to me, man."

The sniper ground his teeth together.  "No… not yet…" he panted, "feels too good."

Chance rode the sniper harder, reaching down to pull at his own cock with one hand.  "I'm gonna blow," he growled.

"Yeah.  Oh, yeah!" Benny Ray cried as violent spasms shook his entire body.  He shoved his hips up one last time and let the sensations carry him away.

Chance could feel the shots of steaming come that blasted into the tip of the condom, and his own orgasm erupted, splattering across the sniper's chest in

stringy strands.  Totally drained, he pulled himself free when he felt Benny Ray begin to go slack and collapsed next to him.

The sniper panted for a while, enjoying the sensations that washed over his body.

"Oh, man," the pilot said, smiling at Benny Ray, "that was good, but it looks like I made a mess."

Benny Ray looked down at his chest.  "Sure as hell did."

He rolled off the bed and stood.  Extending a hand, Chance helped the sniper to his feet.  "What do you say we share a shower?"

Benny Ray nodded, reaching down to slide the condom off.  "Sounds good." "So, you enjoy it?"

Benny Ray grinned.  "Hell, yes."

"Me too.  I think we should definitely explore this some more, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Glad to hear it."

Together they headed for the bathroom, both men grinning like fools.


End file.
